


Hot for Teacher

by boxocats



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Begging, Blindfolds, Blowjobs, Dom Ging, Light Bondage, M/M, Sub Kite, There's been a severe drought of gingkite I hope this helps a little, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxocats/pseuds/boxocats
Summary: Kite's "training" with Ging becomes somewhat more risqué.





	

"Now, until I say otherwise, you will address me as 'master.'"

"Yes, master." The freezing air of the room hit Kite's bare chest, granting him goosebumps and hardened nipples. As he went down on his knees, everything went pitch dark, and felt his wrists tighten together behind his back.

"What am I going to do with you first?" Ging ran his thumb across Kite's bottom lip, then gradually poked his fingers into his mouth. "Mm. Suck."

"Mmnn --"... Kite's tongue twirled around the rough finger tips and illiberally began sucking them, a luscious and indescribable taste - it just tasted like Ging. He hummed pleasurably, drool began to trickle down his chin and to his neck. 

Ging pulled them out, and Kite’s mouth still draped wide open, wanting more.

“You’re so cute, I just want to take all of you now… but…” He then unzipped his pants, whipped out his dick and very slowly began to insert the tip into Kite’s ready mouth. 

Kite struggled, wanting to grab a firm hold of his teacher's bulky and inviting choad; he desperately tried to inch just a bit more forward so his mouth could go deeper, but he didn’t make much progress.

“Well. You’re as eager, as always.” Ging smoothed his fingers through Kite's hair, then tightly grabbed a hold of it. "Heh, here you are, you greedy bastard..." He then helped the desperate younger man by shoving him down further for him, hitting his soft palette and making him gag. But Kite quickly maintained his composure and continued to suck energetically.

“Ah… ah, Kite, you’ve really gotten better.”

“Mmmm,” he moaned with acknowledgement as his tongue sloppily massaged the underside of Ging’s throbbing penis. After several minutes, he pulled him away, pre-cum glistening on his lips. “M-Master, please, my stomach is on fire…”

“You were always a little impatient, huh?” Ging bent over, cradling Kite’s face in his hands, his eyebrows were furrowed as if he was trying to see through the blindfold. “Mmm, Kite. Seeing you all tied up, bothered and helpless… I want to watch you like this forever.”

“Fuck me, master,” Kite seemed on the verge of tears already.

“But you like it this way, don’t you?” Ging slowly but surely removed Kite’s pants and underwear, marveling at his pale and creamy skin, and of course his furious erection. He raised both of his legs up, making him shudder in pleasure, slightly. “Not as innocent as I once thought you were.” 

He then picked up a nearby vibrator and turned it on to it’s highest setting. He teasingly began to rub it across his lover’s crotch and scrotum, making him writhe.

“Nnngh, no, not there…” Kite cried, “I want it deep Inside of me… just put it inside…” He grew louder as Ging rubbed it across the very tip of his head down to the base. “Master! I’m begging you!”

“Heh, are you hearing yourself?” He moved the vibrator further down towards Kite's asscrack. "You’re saying you want it in here?"

"Please don't make me beg anymore, Master."

Kite heard the vibrator finally turn off and hit the hard floor, followed by a a short period of silence.

"Master?!..." Then Kite felt hot breath brush against his skin, and a looming presence hover over him. "My legs are becoming stiff..." 

Ging kissed Kite sweetly, then more friskily with tongue as he urgently entered him, making him gasp sharply. 

"God, you really tempt me... you know that?"

"Yes, master... pl... please, deeper..."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that you're unable to walk after this..."


End file.
